


Great Minds Think Alike

by sam_gamgee



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: The title says it all, really.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 202





	Great Minds Think Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to dara3008 for the beta and the title!
> 
> And many thanks to the "I'm Your Buddy" Discord group for running a couple of writing sprints at *midnight*(!) last night - which gave me enough motivation to get this written.

~Thursday~

Buck glances towards the kitchen, where Eddie's cleaning up the dinner dishes. "Hey, bud," he says quietly to Christopher. "You and I need to have a serious talk for a minute, okay?"

"Okay, Buck," Christopher replies, schooling his smile into a serious expression.

"So you know I always tell you I love you to Pluto and back right?" Christopher nods vigorously. "And you know I say I love your dad to Pluto and back too, right?" Christopher nods again. "So I've been thinking –"

Before he can finish, Christopher, who's now looking worried, interrupts with, "You don't really love us?"

"No!" Buck quickly covers. "No, I definitely still do. The thing is, I've realized I love you two even more than that. And I want to make it official." He listens to the noises in the kitchen for a long moment to reassure himself that Eddie's still doing the dishes before pulling a small ring box out of his pocket and showing Christopher the band of three intertwined strands. "I got this to give to your dad. I want to ask him to be my husband. But only if that's okay with you. Regardless of what happens with your dad, you always come first for both of us, but I want to make sure you're okay with this."

Christopher's smile is so big and bright, Buck thinks it could power the city for a couple of hours – at least. "Yes!" he whispers loudly. He looks serious for another moment. "This means you'll officially be my other dad, right?"

"Well, there's a little more to it than just that, but – yeah. Eventually I'll officially be your other dad."

"Then let's go ask him now." Christopher moves to get off the couch.

"Not yet, bud," Buck says, grabbing him around the waist. "I have plans for the when and how I'm going to ask him. Can you keep a secret until the day after tomorrow? I want to ask him tomorrow night when he and I go out for dinner."

Christopher nods vigorously. "I won't tell anyone." He mimes zipping his lips and throwing away the key – which makes Buck laugh.

"Thank you, Christopher. You can't believe how happy you've made me," Buck replies, relieved.

***

~Two days earlier~

"Hey, Cap, can we talk for a second?" Eddies asks Bobby as he enters Bobby's office. It's one of the few times Bobby's actually working on paperwork in his office, so Eddie knows there will be at least a bit of privacy.

"Sure, Eddie," Bobby replies, setting his pen down as Eddie shuts the door behind him and sits down across from Bobby. "Is everything all right? Is Christopher all right?"

"Yeah, Christopher's great. Everything else is pretty great too. The only thing is – you know Buck and I have been together for a while now and it's definitely serious." Bobby nods, but doesn't comment. "Well," Eddie blushes and looks away for a moment. "I just – neither Buck nor Maddie talk about their family aside from Doug and I get the feeling it's a touchy subject whenever we get even remotely close to it. So, considering that and the fact that Buck looks up to you as a father figure, I'd like to formally ask you for permission to marry Buck."

Bobby blinks at him and asks, "Run that by me again?"

"I would like your blessing to ask Buck to marry me. I can't see my life without him in it. And Christopher adores him. And seeing as how you're closest thing Buck has to a father, I'd like to do this right and ask for your permission to marry him."

"You do realize this isn't a romance novel, right? You don't need my permission to marry Buck."

"Yes, I do realize that. But he values your opinion and if you don't think we're ready to take this step, then he's going to listen to that. And I value your opinion as well."

Bobby's gaze is assessing, but not unkind. After a long moment, he says, "It's not going to be easy. Your jobs, if nothing else, are going to make any attempts at a normal relationship hard. Not to mention factoring in caring for Christopher and his CP. Add to that both your and Buck's insecurities and issues. One thing I will commend you both on – you already have a good foundation built for your relationship. And you have a great support system in place – for yourselves and for Christopher. Not only that, you've both made tremendous progress since you've joined the 118 and I'm very proud of you both. That being said," he lets the moment draw out and Eddie has to fight the urge to fidget. "If you do anything to hurt either Buck or Christopher, no one will ever find your body and no one will ever be able to convict me. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Eddie replies, both relieved and a bit scared.

"Great." Bobby smiles and leans forward. "Do you have a ring?"

Eddie can't help grinning as he pulls the box out of his pocket and places it on Bobby's desk. "I'm not planning on proposing until Friday night, but I've been carrying it around with me just in case – I don't think Buck suspects, but I don't want him or Christopher to find it."

Bobby opens the box and smiles at the simple band of entwined strands. "That's perfect. I think he'll love it."

***

~Friday night~

Both Buck and Eddie are privately expecting the day to be a disaster. Because, with something so big planned for the evening, that would be par for the course. After saying goodbye to Christopher that morning and getting an admonishment from Carla that she didn't want to see them back there until the late hours of the night, they climb into Eddie's truck and head into the station. The shift is actually quiet and there are only two calls – one for a small kitchen fire that was going to end up needing a remodel and the other for someone burning grass clippings that ended up taking out their whole back yard.

After showering and changing at the station, Eddie drives them to a nearby taqueria that had become their favorite go-to spot. As always, they enjoy a good meal and the conversation flows easily between them, despite their growing nervousness and doing their best to hide it from the other.

While waiting for the check to come, Buck says seriously, "Eddie, we need to talk. I've been thinking about us a lot lately and I think we need to make a change."

Eddie chokes on the last of his margarita and begins coughing and wheezing. If he'd been reading all the signs wrong and Buck is actually about to break up with him.... Buck slaps him on the back a few times in an attempt to help. "Change?” he asks, hoping there isn't too much panic in his voice. “How?"

"You know how much I love you and Christopher and I love being a part of your lives. I realize we've been together for a year and I'm already living with you, but I don't want that to change. Ever." He slowly slips off the chair and down onto one knee in front of Eddie as he pulls out and opens the ring box, presenting it to Eddie. "Edmundo Diaz, would you do me the honor of allowing my to be your husband and Christopher's other dad? I can't promise I won't drive you crazy at times or not agree to some of Chris's crazy plans, but I would love to spend the rest of my life making the two of you as happy as possible."

"Get up, idiota," Eddie hisses, glancing around at the attention and stares they are getting.

Buck glances around at the expectant faces, worry creeping into his eyes. "No, not until you give me an answer, Eddie."

"Yes, you idiot. I'll marry you. Now get up."

Buck grins and moves to kiss Eddie, but Eddie puts a hand on his chest to stop him, so Buck carefully slides back onto his chair, looking confused, ring box still in his hand. Eddie fishes his own ring box out of his pocket and sets it on the table next to Buck. "You took all the fun out of it. I was going to propose tonight."

"Wait, what?!" Buck asks, putting down the box he'd gotten for Eddie. He opens Eddie's box and immediately starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Eddie asks.

"Us. This," Buck replies. He turns the boxes so Eddie can see the rings. "We both were planning on proposing tonight and we even got matching rings."

Buck and Eddie look at each other and start giggling – which soon turns into full-fledged laughter.

"So, it's a yes, then?" Eddie asks.

"Of course!"

Buck takes Eddie's ring out of its box and slides it onto Eddie's left ring finger. Then Eddie does the same for Buck. They both look at the rings for a long moment before grinning and leaning in for a kiss. There's a smattering of applause from everyone who's been watching them.

After paying the check, they hurry home to give Christopher and Carla the good news – both of whom are ecstatic.

The next day, when they arrive at the 118, a fair bit of money changes hands once the rings are spotted. A large chunk of it goes to Bobby – who then turns it over to Eddie and Buck to help start planning their wedding.


End file.
